charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Sensing
Sensing, sometimes known as Tracking, is the ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. It is a common power possessed by both good and evil. Many good magical beings possess the ability to sense their charges, allowing them to locate them and determine if they are alright. Certain beings are capable of sensing when others are trying to find them and can track those trying to find them.Charmed Again, Part 2Hell Hath No Fury Variations Sensing a Charge Whitelighters and Cupids have the ability to locate their charges and loved ones, anywhere in the world. Their power also allow their charges and loved ones to communicate with them simply by calling out their name. However, this is a one way connection, they can only hear their charges and loved ones speak. Whitelighters share a special connection with their charges, allowing them to hear a charge's inner call whenever the charge is in immediate danger. However, Whitelighters can put charges on mute when they want to, just like Chris did when he heard Phoebe calling for him."I Dream of Phoebe" This power also connects Whitelighters to their charges on a physical level; they can sense their charges well-being. For example; Leo once used his sensing power to sense Piper, and remarked that he could sense her courage. A Whitelighter's sensing will not work if a charge is dead or is in the Underworld. It is unconfirmed whether Cupids have the same limitations. Power Sensing Power Sensing is the ability to sense great powers in others. The only known being to possess this power was the demon Arnon. He used it to find Ramus, an Elder, and Kevin, a powerful witch and future Elder. Teleportation Sensing The Seekers can sense other demons whenever they use their Shimmering power. However, they need to be close to where the shimmer took place. It's harder to track a demon in a cemetery. The Titans can also sense if someone had orbed. Like with the Seekers, they need to be in close proximity to their target. Sensing Evil Some demons, such as Belthazor could sense certain evil or demonic qualities in mortals. A by-product of Paige Matthews' Whitelighter ability to sense her charges is the ability to also sense evil. Phoebe can sense evil in others through her power of Empathy. Wyatt could also sense evil in others, even if they are under a disguise. The Book of Shadows has demonstrated on several occasions that it possesses the ability to sense evil, which allows it to protect itself from those trying to steal it. Sensing the Source Unique to the demonkind, any demon with sensing power is able sense the Source's Aura. The Source allows them to do so, to remind them of his reach and power. World Observation The demon Zankou possessed an advanced form of sensing, allowing him to be aware of world events during his imprisonment in the Underworld. Through this ability, he knew everything that had happened with the Source and was even aware of the Avatars."Witchness Protection" List of Users ;Upper-level Demons *The Source of All Evil *Zankou *The Source's Heir *Tarkin *Zankou *Cole TurnerHe mentioned having this power in Hell Hath No Fury. ;Upper-level Witches *Paige Matthews *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell * Billie Jenkins (While wearing the Golden Belt of Gaea) ;Angelic Beings *The Elders *Cupids *Whitelighters ;Other Beings References Category:Powers